


New Beginnings - The Klance Ending We All Deserve

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, allurance, klance, the klance ending we all needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: “We must go. They are waiting for us.” Keith voiced out, waking Lance from his thoughts.“Hu-hum… I believe they can wait a minute or two.” Lance said back, gaze shifting between Keith’s lips and eyes.“They definitely can.”Guiding his free hand to Lance’s waist, Keith pulled the man in front of him closer, breaking the distance between their bodies. A feather-like kiss was shared between them as their eyes closed. It was slow, delicate and harmonic.It was a simple, innocent kiss.A kiss that declared their new lives together after all the hardships, all the tears, all the screams, all the battles.A kiss that declared their new beginnings.





	New Beginnings - The Klance Ending We All Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wasn't very happy with Voltron's ending so I decided to give myself the KlanceI and everyone else deserves!  
> I hope that it's to everyone's liking!
> 
> Note: You can also read it on Tumblr: https://the-andy-world.tumblr.com/post/181138667935/new-beginnings-the-klance-ending-we-all-deserve

Seconds, minutes, hours, months, years… time passed in the blink of an eye. Five years had passed since the battle with Horneva - since Allura’s sacrifice to restore the universe.

_‘Five years. Time passes so quickly…’_

Lance could only stare at Allura’s statue as he contemplated such fact. He still couldn’t believe how quick time had passed. So much had changed yet, so much stayed the same.

Just like he promised, Lance kept passing Allura’s word through the galaxy, never forgetting his vow to her.

How could he forget? Allura was everything for him. He could still remember the crying nights until he fell asleep, wishing for her return; the dark days that came ahead as illusions of her kept appearing anywhere he looked at.

“I knew that I would find you here.” A voice behind him broke the former Red Paladin from his dazed state.

“Keith…”

A soft smile crept into Lance’s lips as he turned around.

“Am I that predictable?”

“I simply know you.” Keith retorted while closing the distance between them.

Pink began to engrain Lance’s cheeks upon hearing such determined remark, eyes wavering under Keith’s strong gaze which could look deep into his soul like no other.

An electric wave passed through Lance’s spine upon the slight touch of Keith’s fingertips on his face, delicately touching his Altean mark, given by Allura.

“She would be proud of everything you’ve accomplished so far, Lance.”

“I know.”

It was Keith’s turn to smile. In the past, Lance might’ve doubted his own strength, might’ve not believed he was indeed accomplishing something. But now? This was a new Lance. Someone who grew through his hardships and learnt to be stronger no matter what. Someone who’s confident with their own achievements.

Lance’s hand flew to Keith’s one which still traced his Altean mark, holding it dearly as their gazes locked with each other, letting their eyes speak for themselves what couldn’t be expressed through words.

So many changes happened in Lance’s life during the last five years and he couldn’t be happier that Keith had been one of the few consistencies on it. No matter how far away he was, Keith had always been there for Lance, helping him grow stronger, comfort him when he most needed. No matter what, he was there.

They grew together. As friends at first and then… as ties grew stronger, so did their feelings. Normal hugs became longer by each second, both craving for the touch, the intimacy.

Until they finally gave in.

Lance had been scared of the situation, afraid of disappointing Allura. Afraid of having betrayed her but, little by little, step by step, he finally gave in to Keith, who, ironically, waited for him with the world’s biggest patience ever.

_‘Who knew Keith could be patient at all?’_

Lance hadn’t been the only one to grow. So did Keith.

The past that once used to haunt him like no tomorrow, slowly began to dissipate as he learnt the importance of accepting his need to bond with others. It had been a long process but now, the freedom that came with such achievement made him stronger than never.

 

“We must go. They are waiting for us.” Keith voiced out, waking Lance from his thoughts.

“Hu-hum… I believe they can wait a minute or two.” Lance said back, gaze shifting between Keith’s lips and eyes.

“They definitely can.” 

Guiding his free hand to Lance’s waist, Keith pulled the man in front of him closer, breaking the distance between their bodies. A feather-like kiss was shared between them as their eyes closed. It was slow, delicate and harmonic. 

It was a simple, innocent kiss.

A kiss that declared their new lives together after all the hardships, all the tears, all the screams, all the battles.

A kiss that declared their new beginnings.

Their foreheads touched as they broke the kiss, letting the small moment linger for some more time before needing to go back.

“Hey, lovebirds! We have to go!” They heard Pidge screaming.

The two laughed and intertwined their fingers together as the wind started to rose. Lance looked once more to Allura’s statue and smiled.

_‘Thank you for everything, Allura.’_

The woman he once loved, the woman he once fought alongside with, the woman he promised the galaxy. Allura would always stay in his heart as a fond memory that shall never be forgotten. As a remembrance of what he has to do… now together with Keith.

“Let’s go.” Keith said, smiling at Lance.

“Yes…” Smiling back, the two walked away from the statue.

A silent vow had been made.

**Bonus:**

A smile grew into her face as her blue eyes opened.

“Did something good happen to your fellow Paladins, love?” She heard him question from behind as his hands hugged her waist, planting a kiss on the top of the woman’s head.

A soft chuckle escaped the woman’s mouth before answering.

“It did.”

And she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
